0 to 100
by AOTotaku
Summary: Eren fall for a special someone and that special some on is Levi's and Petra's daughter! Who will Levi take this will he kill Eren for this or let Eren date his precious daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Reader –Chan this is my second story hope you like it_**

**_Oh and it's not my best work._**

You're apparent

Hair length: a little below your chest area

Eye color: Levi's eye color

Skin tone: fair skin

Hair color: Hazel ( I don't know what Petra's color so I just said hazel.)

**0% and 10% Your POV**

"Dad when can I stop living in the inner walls and join the Scouting legion. ( you came from the 104 and when straight to the scouting legion because of your dad aka Levi but made you stay in the inner walls.)

"Over my dead body."

"Please dad what was the point of the training then."

"Like I said when I'm dead you can join _."

You hesitated to say the next thing because your mom aka Petra walked in.

"M-mom can I join the S-scouting Legion?"

You saw her eyes widen and then closed them as she let out a little chuckle.

"Of course you can hun isn't it why your dad made you train?" Levi's eyes twitched with annoyance. "Fine I'll let you join just promise me you won't die or fall in love like me and you mom and have to worry about losing each other and then ending up like your mom quitting the Scouting legion we don't want to lose you."

In the corner of your eyes you saw someone walk in. you kind of know him because you dad calls him shitty brat.

"Oh look how wonderful Eren's here you can practice you combat skills with him."

"Dad why not Hanji or Mike ( you thought of Hanji as your older sister because you both like titans and Mike as a friend since you both liked talking together.)

"Because I said so and Jaeger don't go easy on her."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Ugh. Fine let's get this over with."

You both headed towards the training grounds lucky for both of you everyone what was doing hand to a hand combat.

"Ok let's get this over with."

"Yeah I guess."

"Go!"

He came at you first but you dodged it he tried hitting you again but fail to do that. Then you through a punch to his stomach making him grunt with pain. While you guys were doing this you got a little crowed that mostly contend of Eren's friends yes even horse- I mean Jean interested on how much your reflexes represented a cat and how much your appearance did too.

"Look you don't have to go easy on my."

"I know."

After several punches and kicks you won with a cut on your cheek under your eye and a bruise on your arm while on the other hand Eren was on the ground with some cuts and bruises, but you at least were kind enough to help him get up.

"Hey you ok Eren?"

"Yeah it hurts just a little."

"Okay see you whenever."

**_Time laps_**

**_Lunch time in the mess hall_**

20%

" I hope I get to sit next to someone I know." you mumbled under your breath only to see a seat next to Eren.

"H-hey can I sit here?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." You ate your lunch fast and stayed quiet and you only talked if you were asked a question.

"Well I'll be going now."

"Wait could you stay for a bit so we can introduce ourselves?"

"Sure but I got to go before my dad kills me."

"I'm Eren Jaeger my goal is to kill all the titans."

"Also known as the suicidal bustard."

"Shut up horse face and how about you introduce yourself to her." You let out a little laugh at the comment.

"I am Jean Kirschtein."

"I am Armin Arlert."

"I'm Mikasa Ackerman."

"I'm Sasha Braus ."

"I'm Connie Springer."

"Oh is my turn I'm _ Rivaille Petra's and Levi's daughter." Every on stared at you when you said you were Levi's daughter you understood the reason because you had such a bright spirit like Petra and kind features like her too, and they didn't know you acted like your dad when you killed titan.

"Is there some- oh crap I have to go my dad is going to kill me."

"O-okay bye _!"

"Bye Everyone."

When you got to the girls room you saw your dad pacing back and forth until he saw you.

"_! What took you so long?!"

"Hi dad."

"Hi dad?! I was worried sick about you, and where did you get that cut don't tell me Jaeger did this to you?!

"Dad don't worry I am fine and go home so I can change and go to sleep for tomorrow."( the King gave your dad and mom a house near here so that they could live in peace when they had you but only your mom quit so yeah.)

"Fine, but first give daddy a hug your brat."

"who you calling brat?" you said while giving your dad a hug.

"Ok you be good now."

"Bye dad."'

30%

**_The next day was a day off._**

You were sitting on a tree talking to yourself till someone disturbed your thoughts. "What the?" you mumbled while trying to hid in the leaves.

**Eren's POV**

"Do I really have a crush on her already we barely even meet?"

"What kind of stupide I am I?

"I call love at first sight."

"Armin! Don't scare me like that again."

"Ok, Ok maybe I was eavesdropping on you little talk but to before u was right here the whole time."

"Fine whatever just don't tell anyone kay."

"Kay come on lets go-." You cut off Armin when you lost your balance on a branch you were standing on and scream a little you were ready to hit the hard floor but instead felt strong arms and warmth.

"T-thanks Eren."

"You welcome _ but be careful next time."

"Tch just like my dad."

Eren then put you down but you while how was doing this you kind of fidgeted and made you trip in to Erens arms."

"Gome I didn't mean to."

"It's all right."

40%

It was now winter and the teens had nothing to do so they just stayed in the mess hall until sasha brought up a game of true or dare which of course you wanted to play instead of just sitting and staring a wall. (you were from the in neat walls so you had better pretty cute clothes like green leggings with a sweatshirt that had the wings of freedom on the back.)

"I'll go first since I thought of the game!"

"Ok umm _ truth of dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to cuddle with Eren in his blanket."

"W-what?"

"Do it." You looked over to Eren and mouthed the word you ok with this? And you nodded shyly. you walked heisted to walk to Eren but you did and cuddled with him in this blanket. When you did the how room was filled with aww and whisper.

"Ok _ it's your turn choose someone."

"Ok. Armin truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true – you were cut off when Eren told you to ask him and of course you did it. That you like Annie?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Eren."

"Oh Well kind of."

"Ok there you happy Eren and just so you know yes probably going to pick you. ( You were in still in Eren's arms and felt warm in his arms and feel a sleep in his arms till you felt a head touch your scare you knew how much Eren hated that scare you moved your face a bit so that he couldn't touch it and fell back to sleep."

**Eren's POV ****_( Jean's turn.)_**

"Um Eren truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss your sleeping beauty over there on the lips."

"What?!"

"Shhh she's sleeping Eren at least she won't know." Mikasa warned.

"You're right so let's get this over with." I could feel the warmth of _ on my face when I was nose to nose with her "Well here goes nothing."

**_ POV**

You felt extra warmth on your face and opened your eyes a little to see what was going on but to your surprise you saw Eren's face close to yours that you could fell his breath on your face and then in a blink of an eye you felt soft lips and you closed your eyes in return. When his lips were of yours you acted as if you just woke up. Jean then blurted out the word "Hey Eren that means you're her true love you woke her up from here slumber." Then the whole room was filled with laugher until you got out of Eren's hold you slow walked towards Jean and said "Say that again horse face and your might just look identical to a horse."

"Y-yes _."you then slowly walked back to Eren and sat beside him.

**_The end of Chapter 1 and 50 through 100 might be in the whole next chapter_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi reader-Chan here the new chapter of 0 to 100 oh and if your confused about your apparent you looked like Asuna from sword art online **_

**50 %**

It was next day after the incident with Eren and somehow your dad or mom heard about it. Today was your first time wearing your uniform and your maneuver gear. The last time you wore them you were 13 and were a little tight around your chest. You only got started at 3 times before meeting with Eren.

"Hi Eren."

"Hi _."

"What you call me here for?"

"Your dad wanted to test your strength so you have to test your combat skills from Jean, Me, Mikasa, and then your dad."

"Ehh but my I learned my combat skills from my dad."

"Yeah but he thinks your-." "Jaeger did I ask you to explain!"

"N-no sir."

"Good now shut up, horse face now."

"Yes sir. Jean said lamely which in return earned a death glare from Levi.

"Come on let's get started."

"Okay but I won't go easy on you."

"Ha let's see about that."

Jean was the first to throw the punch that purposely did not doge. "See you didn't doge that." "Watch your mouth Jean." You then punched Jean multiple times with swift movements. In about a minute or two Jean was on the floor.

"Not bad _."

"Thanks dad!"

"But not good enough Jeager your turn!"

"But I beat him already."

"Did I see it, no so now you have too."

"Ugh come on Eren lets do this again."

"Okay." The same thing happened to Eren he ended up on the floor and same with Mikasa now it was your turn to face your dad. It was challenging at first but you caught up to his strategy and ended up on the floor like the rest.

"Whoa how did you do that _!"

"Nothing really my dad thought me that Eren."

"Well your better than your dad."

"Jeager no one asked for your opinion."

"He's just wooing his sleeping beauty."

"What did you just say horse face."

"Nothing at all."

"Stop it I was you who dared him too!"

"What did Jeager do to my daughter."

"He kissed her on the lips."

"And you dared him to do this horse face and you did this titan shit." You heard the anger in his voice and saw his eye twitch.

"Y-yes." They both said in sync

"Both of you are on duty of cleaning the stables with your hands for a month."

"Dad!"

"What is this bothering you that they have to do this?"

"N-no." You only said no to make such that he didn't think that you were defended them.

"Good because you'll be doing it to but you don't have to use your hands you can the cleaning minerals."

"Okay."

"Oh and Jaeger you'll be living in our basement so I could keep an eye on you."

"Yes sir."

"_ I'll going home keep an eye on Jeager."

"Whatever." When dad eye sight everyone started to talk.

"Hey Eren want to go lunch together?"

"Sorry I can't Armin wanted talk in private with me probably about Annie."

"Oh, okay."

"Maybe next."

"Yeah next."

**Eren's POV**

"Bye Eren."

"Bye _." While _ was walking I could see sadness in her adorable hazel eyes of hers. My thoughts were disturbed a sudden voice.

"You just can't keep your eyes of her can you?"

"Armin the hell man don't do that!"

"For really I always see you staring at her."

"So you don't know if I was staring at something that was near her."

"See your still saying you could be staring at her."

"So what if I did?"

"I know your little crush on her."

"Shut up let's just go to lunch."

"Okay." When Armin and I arrived to the mess hall I saw her sitting with Mikasa with her head on the table before Mikasa glared at me.

"Oi Eren let's go to that table."

"Okay." We sat at a table that was at the far end of the mess hall were not a lot of people were sitting.

"Eren I'm sorry for asking but will you please just tell me how to ask Annie out?"

"Why hell like I know."

"I know but we kind of have the same problem."

"So why don't you just ask her it's not like you had to kiss her."

"I know but."

"Just ask Armin please I don't want to talk about this."

"Okay" After lunch we went back to training. After training I saw _ sleeping under a tree. I sat next to her and brushed off some of her bangs that was covering her face, but pulled my hand back when she filched. Since it was getting dark I carried her piggy back style home. I had to admit she looked pretty cute when she was sleeping. When we were half way there _ woke up.

"Eren where are you talking me?"

"Home."

"Mmm kay." I felt her nuzzle her face in to my neck."

"Do want to walk before your dad sees this and kills me?"

"Sure." She jumps off my back and walks besides me

**Your POV**

We walked home in complete silent. When we got home my little brother came running to the door and gave me a big hug. I patted his head and started to walk towards Eren no bothering to look down. I screamed when I slipped on a toy. I fell in to Eren's arms just when my mom and dad decided to walk in.

"Aww."

"Mom shut up I tripped."

"Is that the way you talk to your mother."

"No."

"Jeager get your ass down to the basement."

"O-okay!"

**60%**

You woke up when you felt your brother lying on your stomach.

"What do you want Eli?" (yes I know Eli was in snk high school but it really is my little brothers name.)

"For you to make breakfast since mommy and daddy won't get out of bed all I heard was 5 more minutes from daddy."

"Okay." You said while you were starting to carry him.

"Can we get titan man?"

"Yeah come on." Little did you know you were still wearing your knee high night gown. You were bringing your brother down the stairs while he holds on to your hand tightly.

"You don't have to be sacred his really nice."

"O-okay onee-chan." When we were down the stairs he was now hiding behind your legs.

"Come on now you wanted to go here didn't you?"

"But it's scary down here."

"I know my first time here with mom I also hid behind her."

"Could you carry me?"

"Sure, get on my back." He hoped on your back but was cling to you tightly.

"Eren?" You said in a soft and delicate tone. You only see him sleeping peacefully. Waking over to the bed you peeled your little brother off your back and after you sat down and put him on your lap.

"Be quite okay."

"Kay."

"Good." You lay your back on the bed but have your legs still off the bed and held Eli up in the air. After a couple of seconds passed you let him go explore the basement and turned around to face the still sleeping Eren.

"I never thought you'd have a cute sleeping face. You mumble. After you said that you felt an arm wrap around your waist and pull you against their chest and hug you protectively. Every time you struggled to get out of Eren's grip before Eli saw it but his grip got titer.

"Eren stop…. Let go….. Eren come on I have to go…." You had nothing to do but (a slap the bitch awake * I don't know the hell I called Eren that please don't hate me* or B stay in this grip and possibly get grounded.) You when with choice A but slapped him lightly and that woke him up.

"_? W-what I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine but please let me go."

"Y-yeah." Eren let you go you called Eli to come or he'll be left here. The whole morning with Eren was really quite

_**70% and 80%**_

After breakfast you headed to your room and took a show then stated to dress up. (Today was another day off because of the snow.) You saw one of your favorite dress. You put it on but had trouble pulling up the zipper but suck it all up and zipped it up. You walked to the cracked mirror and saw that the dress was small and barley fit.

"_ could you come here?"

"Shit." You mumbled, "Coming!" you tried getting the zipper to come go down but it didn't work. You stared to stumbled around your room and slipped on a piece of cloth and fell with a big thud

"_, Honey you okay!"

"Onee-chan!"

"_Open up."

"Chotto matte." (I don't know why in the world I used Japanese.) *Eren opens the door reveling you on the floor with one leg on a chair and a hand on your table ( basically when chisaki falls and Kaname and tsumugu go in to her room.)

"How long are you going to stare at me!" You said now throwing books at them.

"Sorry." Eren manages to say before your dad slams the door shut.

_**90 %**_

You went out after you changed into your winter clothes. While you were walking you felt the need to go the tree what you always go to when you were mad, embarrassed, or just wanted to. You climb the tree with ease. You sat their peaceful until you heard a voice.

"Armin where are you?"

"Over here behind the tree I just got here."

"Okay." Eren trailed over to where Armin was.

"So how did it go with Annie?"

"It was good she said yes what about you?"

"Well while I was sleeping in my bed in the basement she came to check on me I guess I just hugged her, and on top of that I saw her in her room with when she fell with a tight dress on but I do have to say that she has the perfect a body shape with perfect curves."

"Well that seems great."

"Well if getting hit by a book is great then yes it was.

"Haaaa she hit you with a book lolz!"

"Shut up!"

"You jumped down the tree to see their reaction."

"What was – holy shit run Armin run!"

"Wait I didn't hear anything."

"Oh okay." You lowered your head and placed a swift kiss on his lips and stuck a note on his back and ran as fast as you could home.

_**Eren's POV **_

"I'm I dreaming?"

"No but there's a note on your back."

"What does it say?"

"Baka watashi Daisuki anata."

"What in the world does that mean?"

"She's not oriental but maybe Mikasa told her how to write it."

"I'll go ask her what it means."

"Okay bye Armin."

**Armin's POV**

"Oi Mikasa what does this mean?"

"What oh that it means - - - -.

"Oh wow smart idea of her to make."

"Yup I told her that."

**Your POV**

"Jesus did if really just do that."

"Who you talking to onee-chan."

"Myself."

"Can we play onee-chan turns in to a titan?"

"I don't know can we? Whoa I don't feel raw I'm going to eat you."

"Daddy look I'm going to kill onee-chan titan."

"Okay."

"Raw I'm going to eat yo-."

"Die." Eli hit the nape of your neck with cardboard blades and you drop to the floor."

"You headed someone laugh and know it wasn't tour dad.

"Eren?"

**100%**

You went to the same place with Eren yesterday. You held his hand this time. Both of you blushed but nether pulled their hand away.

"Eren I want to-."

"What I want to ask you something first I-I – I. Eren was look at how your hazel hair danced with the wind and how the snows made you look like you were a snow princess. And how you bluish and brown eyes sparkles, and then eyes darted to your pink lips.

Eren bits his lip so hard that it bleeds and then is nose starts to bleed and then turned in to a TITAN!

"Eren the hell man!"

"Raw, raw, raw!" Eren then picks you up and brings you to his face.

"Eren that not said Idiot I love you!" Titan Eren looked at you with confessing. And you kissed his titan nose.

"No get out of that titan." Eren soon gets out of the titans nape after he put you down and catch you when you get out of the tree and kisses you. Letting his tongue sip through you lips and letting it explore every nook and carnie. He broke the kiss and you let up a little noise.

"Hey."

"Shh I hear something."

"I think I saw Eren over here."

"Eren what the fuck are you doing to my daughter."

"Nothing sir."

"Don't tell me you fell for titan shit."

"Dad are you mad?"

"No come to dad I'm happy that you did because I know that I can trust that Eren would do anything to protect you. And Jeager I trust you.

"Yes sir."

"Good and I hope you too are happy together

**The end tell me if you want me to write what you and Eren after they defeat the titans.**

**JK I might just write it even if you don't care. **

**Thank you for reading this and reviewing and staying with me through this whole story I just want to say a big thank you for encouraging me and a shout out to Combus- sepain or Combustibility**

**Bye!**


End file.
